This subproject examines the levels of beta-endorphin, ACTH, and cortisol following ethanol administration by different routes in the same individual as contrasted with the normal circadian resting levels of these hormones in order to determine whether changes in these stress hormones are related to the euphoria, other stimulating properties, or reinforcing properties of alcohol administration.